Sangre sucia
by Brisa Levantina
Summary: Da igual que te apellides Malfoy, que te hayas jactado durante toda tu vida de la -cierta- pureza de tus ascendientes, del poder de tu familia en el mundo mágico y de tu riqueza. La sangre sucia siempre lo estropea todo.


****¿Por qué siempre se me olvidará esto y tengo que borrar y publicar otra vez? Merlín... **Disclaimer**: Todo personaje, lugar, dato, en resumen, cualquier cosa ya creada por J.K. Rowling (o en su defecto los productores de las películas de esta saga) pertenece exclusivamente a ella (ellos), yo solo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**Sangre sucia**

_Sangre sucia_. Eso es lo que dice el dolor pulsante que parece destrozarte el brazo entero. _Sangre sucia_. Lo sientes, lo notas. _Sangre sucia_. La Marca Tenebrosa parece escupir veneno en tus entrañas, con odio. Escupe esas palabras que tan alegremente recitabas una y otra vez hace menos de un año, en Hogwarts.

Porque la Marca Tenebrosa es el símbolo de la pureza mágica, está hecha para repeler cualquier cosa que tenga el más mínimo rastro de sangre muggle. Y la magia oscura puede leer en lo más hondo del alma, y se rebela contra ti. Porque jamás se doblegará ante la _sangre sucia_ que corre por tus venas, que contamina tu pensamiento.

Da igual que te apellides Malfoy, que te hayas jactado durante toda tu vida de la cierta pureza de tus ascendientes, del poder de tu familia en el mundo mágico y de tu riqueza. Era una idea inocente y necia, y lo sabes. Creías que todo sería así de sencillo, que para poder ostentar el estandarte de oro y plata que grita a todos tu nombre, por encima del resto del mundo, no habría más que servirse de palabras ácidas y trampas viles para cumplir las expectativas.

Te equivocabas y solo pudiste darte cuenta cuando ya tenías una varita apuntándote al cuerpo, presta a acabar contigo sin dudarlo si se te ocurría siquiera volver atrás. Pensaste que llevar la Marca era algo simbólico, que te encargarían una misión sencilla —espiar a Potter, tal vez, en eso serías extremadamente útil—, que podrías seguir siendo Draco Malfoy sin tener que ir más allá.

Hacías rodar tu varita entre los dedos, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, tendrías que utilizarla para utilizar la maldición más imperdonable de todas. Agachabas la mirada cada vez que entrabas al Gran Comedor, incapaz de mirar a la persona que debías aniquilar. Por los Malfoy.

Fue entonces cuando, desesperado, empezaste a darte cuenta de tu error. Tu padre estaba en Azkaban y tu madre estaba sola en la mansión. Y tú habías elegido pensando en la gloria, sin darte cuenta de que por cada error, el Señor Tenebroso hacía pagar un muy alto precio. Era tu vida o la de Albus Dumbledore, y a cada día, mientras el insomnio te arrebataba poco a poco la vida, te dabas cuenta de cuál iba a ser el resultado. No querías, pero debías. No podías, pero tenías que intentarlo. Y de cualquier modo, posiblemente antes de tu cumpleaños no quedaría un solo Malfoy vivo.

Pero tuviste una suerte inaudita. No lo mataste, no fuiste capaz —y de no ser por los mortífagos, a estas alturas seguramente estarías escondido en alguna parte, con tu padre y tu madre—, mas tuviste suerte. Dumbledore murió, antes de que pudieras reaccionar, había muerto. Con ello solo te ganaste un dolor cada vez más lacerante en el brazo izquierdo y un par de cruciatus. Roto por dentro, pero vivo.

"_No se confunda, señor Malfoy. Las varitas con núcleo de pelo de unicornio son extremadamente delicadas, se mantienen en un equilibrio muy precario y son las que menos aceptan la magia oscura, porque las debilita y mata en muy poco tiempo. Recuérdelo, o los dos estarán perdidos"._

Qué irónico. La persona que había dicho aquéllo se había retorcido de dolor bajo un cruciatus conjurado por ti mismo. Ollivanders no había llegado a gritar, tú no eras capaz de lograr provocar tanto dolor cuando, de algún modo u otro, volvías a encontrarte ante alguien que debía ser torturado.

"_¡Siéntelas, Draco, siéntelas! ¿No notas el odio por la escoria que tendría que ser eliminada? ¿No notas tus ganas de destruirles con la misma magia que roban? ¡Tienes que sentirlo, o no serás más basura que ellos!"_

Bellatrix era una maestra dolorosammente dura y práctica. Te había enseñado los más oscuros maleficios, pero eras un desastre con ellos. Tal vez se debía a que ella se encargaba de obtener cobayas humanas. Admítelo. Eras totalmente incapaz de hacer algo sabiendo lo que iba a suceder. Tu varita tampoco respondía bien. Porque, muy en el fondo, escondido tras pensamientos destinados a evitar que te descubrieran, no eras capaz.

Se suponía que no tenías que sentir nada. Bueno, sí, tal vez odio o desprecio. Pero en lugar de eso, te ahogabas en tu propio mar de emociones, y cada vez que eso sucedía, la Marca parecía ser una lanza que aguijoneaba todo tu cuerpo.

El Señor Tenebroso sí había visto la verdad de tu interior en cuanto te vio, contra él todas tus defensas son nulas. Y lo supo. Que el famoso Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no era más que un rastrero cobarde. Pero no lo suficiente cobarde como para ignorarse a sí mismo, ni siquiera lo suficiente como para hacerlo por su propia vida o su familia. Porque, por más que algunos lo afirmaran, no estabas muerto del todo.

Y las pruebas finales llegaron en mayo. Primero, cuando Cara-rajada Potter y el desastre de amigos que tenía por compañeros de huida —a saber, Comadreja Weasley y Sabelotodo Granger— acabaron en tu salón. Por un momento, sarcástico, te preguntaste de qué servirían ahora las buenas notas en los exámenes si no se era lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar ser atrapado. Internamente, habías esperado más de ella.

Luego te diste cuenta, como si un rayo te hubiera atravesado. _Era a ti_. Habrías preferido soportar un cruciatus más a lo que sucedió a continuación. Los cuatro os disteis cuenta, tal vez de una forma demasiado rápida, de que un simple "sí" bastaría para que no volvieran a ver la luz del día. Y posiblemente no la verían de todos modos. Sabías que eran ellos, ni siquiera desfigurado Potter perdía ese aire tan propio. Y qué decir: por muy sucios y desarreglados que estuvieran, nadie que no los conociera podría confundir a Weasley y Granger.

No fuiste capaz de decir que no, el estado ansioso de Bellatrix indicaba que habría sido capaz de utilizar la _Legeremancia_ contra ti mismo con tal de saber si mentías o no. Y no era porque tuvieras miedo de que fuera un error y, como decía Bellatrix, acabarais todos muertos. Era lo lógico, pero no fue así. La razón era más extraña: se debía a que no soportarías más muertes, no sabiendo que serían todas culpa tuya. Al fin y al cabo, había una _poco sutil_ diferencia entre alegrarse de que Potter y compañía fueran expulsados de Hogwarts y desear que estuvieran todos muertos, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, no eras un asesino, aunque eso te costara la vida. Nunca supiste cómo saliste vivo de aquélla, cómo después de horas seguidas de cruciatus rabiosos por parte de tu Señor pudiste ponerte en pie de nuevo, una vez se hubo ido. Pero Potter también había salido vivo de la mansión —vaciando de paso los calabozos, típico acto Gryffindor—, junto a sus amigos, a pesar de que dudabas que Granger pudiera sostenerse en pie por varios días. Cuando Bellatrix tortura, no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo mejor que ella, salvo, tal vez, quien luego te torturó a ti.

Tu segunda prueba llegó en la Batalla de Hogwarts, donde primero fallaste prácticamente a propósito a la hora de entregar a Potter —y para más inri, él se encargó de patear tu maltrecho orgullo salvándote la vida—; luego te aliaste con los estudiantes de Hogwarts y te atreviste a plantar cara, acabando por reconocer ante ti mismo que no eres más que un _sangre sucia_. Tal vez más tarde regresaras al bando de los mortífagos, pero fue solo porque allí estaban tus padres, pero sabiendo que cuando llegara el momento del ataque te quedarías quieto, incapaz de actuar ni de decidir.

Por eso la Marca arde en tu piel, porque no quiere someterse a ti. Y cada día dolió más, a cada vida que veías desvanecerse ante tus ojos, a cada lamento y súplica que te laceraba el alma. Porque no es cuestión de ascendencia, la sangre sucia es algo que se lleva dentro. Hasta que todo acabó, la guerra se ganó y el destino te concedió una oportunidad más para seguir viviendo, librándote de Azkaban junto a tu familia gracias a que, al fin y al cabo, habías colaborado —y ellos también, especialmente Narcisa. Porque, al final, descubriste la verdad. La guerra abrió heridas que llegaron hasta tu alma, y allí pudiste ver lo que había en realidad.

Tal vez no fueras un héroe, no lo descubriste a tiempo, pero tampoco eras un mortífago, porque en cuanto Lord Voldemort murió la Marca envió una última descarga de dolor a tu cuerpo y se desdibujó poco a poco sobre tu piel, goteando hasta el suelo entre tus dedos. Porque la guerra de la sangre limpia había sido perdida y su símbolo ya no tenía motivo de existir en una persona cuya naturaleza se oponía a la de una magia como aquélla, destinada a acabar con la impureza muggle. Porque no es cuestión de ascendencia, no eres más que eso, un traidor a la sangre, un _asqueroso sangre sucia_.

* * *

><p>No deliro, creo firmemente que Draco es Malfoy hasta la médula y sangre limpia como tan felizmente afirma. He tomado la versión de las películas, la cual me hizo pensar <em>seriamente<em> sobre este personaje, ya que cambiamos una escena *spoiler coffcoff* un tanto humillante (yo creo que desde tercero Ron estaba deseando arrearle, por más que lo intentara en otros cursos) por otra que, aunque creo que lo dejó traumado (todos sabemos que Voldemort tampoco fue un oso amoroso), le dio otro enfoque a su manera de actuar *fin del spoiler, por pequeño que fuera*.

Ahora bien, por el título y por cómo decidí llamarle durante el fic (espero que no me guarde rencor): creo que la propia batalla de los Malfoy se perdió antes de empezar, a partir del sexto libro, donde al menos a mí me quedó la impresión de que Draco es cobarde, ególatra y todas esas linduras que demuestra a lo largo de la saga, pero no sirve para mortífago. Yo creo que lo suyo era más tirando a celos de Potter&Company, a frustrarse por ver que todo su poder y su apellido se quedaban en nada cuando se trataba de ser "lo que más brilla".

Así que para él, me parece, llamar traidor a la sangre o sangre sucia a alguno de sus compañeros no era el tipo de discriminación que se supone que debía "sentir", sino entre regodeo por poder jactarse de algo que los demás no tenían y cierta venganza. Al final, acabé primero por tacharlo de "sangre sucia". Porque por más que quiera, la "sangre sucia" se le ha metido en las entrañas y no es capaz de cumplir el papel que le habían asignado. Más o menos, por ahí van mis delirios, por si alguien tiene curiosidad y es un poco malpensado.

Espero que alguien haya podido pasar un buen rato leyendo esto. Y acepto cualquier crítica, siempre y cuando venga acompañada de un _Avada_.

Miau.


End file.
